


Keeping it Low Key

by Zilliannie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilliannie/pseuds/Zilliannie
Summary: Post Infinity War It’s Loki that’s turning out to be a problem.[Spoilers for Infinity War. But mostly just silliness.]





	Keeping it Low Key

He’s not traumatized or anything because temporarily not existing is just... a thing that happened. To him. Because he’s Spider-Man and also an Avenger and sometimes that just means ceasing to exist when you get your butt kicked by a big purple guy from beyond the stars and then walking it off because you have a math test.

It’s Loki that’s turning out to be a problem.

Peter has to jog to keep up with the God (God!) of thunder. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Thor, sir?”

“It’s a dreadful idea, young Spider,” says Thor. He does a jaunty salute with Loki’s school form. “But if my brother insists on acting like a child-”

Loki scowls down at his _Arcade Defender_ video game. “I hardly did it on purpose, dolts. The price of resurrection was reverting back to adolescence. Or would you have preferred I stayed dead?”

It’s hard not to be rude and stare. Loki looks shorter and younger than Peter himself. There’s an ugly patch of acne around his left eye. If you didn’t know he was a gazillion-year-old god guy you wouldn’t guess.

“It’s just-” says Peter. “My school is a science and technology place. It’s not really magicy. No one even knows I’m a superhero there.”

Thor slaps both boys affectionately on the back. It doesn't hurt as much as getting punched in the face. “Think of it as a redo. Spider-Boy-”

“Man-”

“-Spider-Child will be a good influence and Loki will help protect your small neighborhood.”

“Yes,” says Loki. “I’m sure my magic will cause no problems for you at all. We’ll all go to the sock hop.”

“Peter!” Oh no. They’re close enough to the school now that Ned is waving to him from the front steps. MJ and Flash are playing some super complicated card game beside him. Thor bounds over to them like the god of golden retrievers before Peter can try to gesture them away. “Peter! Who’s your friend?”

“Another weirdo I can beat at Scrabble?” asks Flash, even though he’s only beaten Peter at scrabble one time. One time! MJ uses the distraction to put down a better card.

Loki gave a great and terrible grin before bowing sarcastically. “It’s a pleasure to meet you-”

MJ’s face went blank. “You can call me Michelle, new kid.”

"See?” says Thor. “The human realm knows humility.”

Suddenly Peter wasn’t as worried at all.

He knew better than anyone that teenage boy with superpowers lost to pretty girl every time.

No trauma here.


End file.
